She's Engaged But Not To Me
by RiseOfTheOutcasts
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome have been best friends since the 1st grade and over the years he's fallen in love with her and wants to  tell her, but she is engaged to Koga! who is secretly working for Naraku. Please read, its my first story.
1. Chapter 1: She's Engaged

**hello this is my first story and I will probably mess up on publishing and please review. p.s I'm barely gonna enter the 7th grade and language arts isn't my strong point, P.E. is though.  
><strong>

**disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha so for you lawyers, kiraide wa arimasen(don't hate)  
><strong>

**Chapter 1: She's Engaged But Not To Me  
><strong>

"InuYasha guess what?" Kagome was smiling and jumping around she was clearly happy about something.

'She's smiling, I love her smile.' InuYasha loved Kagome. They had been friends since the first grade and over the years he had fallen in love with her. "Alright why are you so happy?"

"I'm engaged! Koga proposed!" She was smiling madly and looked a bit crazed,"Oh I am so happy! You don't even know!"

InuYasha froze, he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. 'I lost her, my chance is gone...'

"InuYasha? Hey are you okay?" Kagome was waving her hand in his face,"Say something, you're starting to worry me."

"Huh? Oh! Yeah I'm fine... Congrats for you and Koga." InuYasha masked his sadness behind a fake smile.'Dear God please tell me this is all a nightmare, please.'

"Well you wanna get some ice cream?"

"No I got to go." InuYasha ran off. He had to or else Kagome would notice that he was feeling sick. 'Oh god no, no, no, she can't be engaged.'

* * *

><p>"InuYasha open the door!" Miroku and Sango had heard about the news. They worried for their poor friend. InuYasha hadn't told anyone about his feelings toward Kagome, but it was obvious enough that anyone could see it. Miroku and Sango had figured it out a few years back. "Are you dead in there? InuYasha open the damn door!"<p>

"Go away... I feel sick." InuYasha didn't feel like seeing anyone. He was struggling to find the pieces of his heart to glue it back together.

"InuYasha, its Sango if you don't open this door, I'll bust it down. Now open up!" InuYasha knew she serious. Sango was a tough one.

"Fine!" He yelled back. Getting up off his bed was hard. He had spent the last three days sleeping and feeling horrible.

"Oh InuYasha, you look horrible. ." Sango and Miroku have tried to get him to confess many times before but he was always to stubborn to do so. He feared she would reject him and that it would make their friendship awkward to the point where they would stop talking.

"Being depressed will not help you at all you know." Miroku felt bad seeing one of his best friends like this.

"Kagome feels like you hate her. You should go tell her that your fine and that you LOVE her." Sango said.

"She thinks I hate her? How could she think that, I could never hate her!" InuYasha could not believe that Kagome thought he hates her. No matter what he'd always love her.

"Fine I'll talk to her." He headed for the door and was about to grab his keys when Sango stopped him.

"Oh no your not." Sango grabbed his arm, "InuYasha you have to clean yourself up, you look like a hobo for crying out loud, go take a shower."

"Fine." He went to get clothes and then went to shower."Now you guys have to leave."

* * *

><p>"InuYasha!" Kagome ran to hug him, "Oh I missed you! Why were you ignoring me?"<p>

Kagome hugged InuYasha and he hugged back. His stomach flipped nonstop. Her hug felt so good to him. InuYasha wanted to hold her forever and never let go. 'Kagome... you make it so hard for me.' InuYasha thought to himself.

"I was feeling sick, I think it was something I ate." InuYasha lied.

"Oh are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, you still want that ice cream?"

"sure!"

* * *

><p>"Miroku we have to go on a mission!" Said Sango, "We have to hook up InuYasha and Kagome."<p>

"Okay but how do we do that without them realizing. InuYasha would kill us if he found out and Koga is a ragging hot head so we have to watch out for him too."

an annoyed look toke over Sango's face,"No shit Sherlock, but what if they have romantic moments happen on "accident."" Sango added little air quotes.

"Ohohoho I see what you mean." Miroku had a grin sprouting on his face,"So you got any ideas?"

Sango smiled,"I think I know what we should do..."

* * *

><p>*In Baskin Robins*<p>

"

"Hey, guess what!"

'Oh no more news, I feel sick again.' InuYasha couldn't handle anymore knew about Kagome and Koga.

"I want you to be the best man at the wedding." she smiled at him.

'Lord no! I-I can't just stand there as the best man and watch Kagome getting married off to Koga. It would kill me, no it would leave me in shock. If they mated... Then I'd die.' "That's great I'd love to be the best man."

"Great!" She began to walk off into the direction of the ice cream shop.

'Oh Kagome I have to tell you how I feel.' He had to get it off his chest someday.

"Are you coming?" Kagome called out to him.

"Yeah, but walk slower, you walk too fast and I'm tired." Kagome waited until her caught up to her."So Kagome..."

"Yesh?"

'I don't wanna ask this. Ugh stomach, why must you feel like shit?' He gulped and asked,"When do you plan on having the wedding?"

"I don't know. I have to think about that...I guess a year or so? I want it to be in the spring on a nice warm day or in the Winter, Ugh, I have a lot to think about."

He nodded,"Oh... Well that's nice." 'This gives me a year to tell her...'

"Hey, you look like you're upset about something... Do you want to talk about it?" She had noticed he hadn't touched his coffee ice cream. (D: now I wish I had ice cream!)

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me so much." 'Shit, shit, shit. Am I really making it that obvious?'

She sat up straight,"Okay, so what do you want to talk about?"

* * *

><p>"Okay is operation scary movie ready to be launched?" Sango asked.<p>

"Yes it is my dear Sango." Miroku reached down at Sango and groped her.

"STOP TOUCHING MY ASS LECHER!" Sango quickly spun around and smacked the pervert.

Miroku had a slap mark on his cheek, "Okay okay, lets start the mission."

* * *

><p><strong>an: ohohoho** **what are Sango and Miroku planning, anyway that's only the first chapter I hope you like please review ^.^.**

**Okay well I corrected spelling and added a few things in there so its a bit different, hopefully for the better, I will also update the other chapters and have chapter 8 up, hopefully in a week or two, I'll try and have it up as soon as possible.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Scary Movie

**A/N: Well here is the second chapter! I already have the main story line and stuff but I don't know what will exactly happen on each** **chapter though. Enjoy! By the way I only saw the first like thirty minutes of it because my cousin chicken out on me so I had to stop it.  
><strong>

**disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue I'm broke!D:**

**Chapter 2: Scary Movies**

"So are you free tomorrow tonight Kagome?" Sango asked. Miroku and Sango has devised a plan for InuYasha and Kagome.

"Yeah why?"

"Cause Miroku, InuYasha , and I wanted to watch a movie tomorrow night and we wanted you to come. Were watching Jenifer's Body."

"Scary movie...Um sure but I'm gonna need a warning to hide my face on the bloody parts, gore hasn't been y favorite ever since that one nose bleed you had." Kagome didn't like scary movies very much but Sango and Miroku purposely picked this movie hoping for something romantic to happen to help their smitten friend.

"Oh.. Hehe sorry about that, but I didn't know you would react like that."

Kagome shook her head "Licking blood off your hand isn't exactly the prettiest sight Sango. That was gross."

"So where are we watching it?" InuYasha asked.

"Our dorm. Oh we have to watch it in your room the DVD player in my room is broken." said Miroku. 'Something better go down between them, maybe I shouldn't have broken the DVD player...' He thought to himself.

"Fine, tomorrow night in my room it is." InuYasha said. 'Why do I feel suspicious?"

* * *

><p>"Sorry InuYasha but Kohaku is sick I have to go home to take care of him." Sango as she scratched her head said. 'InuYasha better buy my excuse!'<p>

"Fine." InuYasha's phone began to ring. "Yeah what do you want lecher?"

"Hey I can't see the movie, a worker called in sick and I have to cover his shift, sorry." Miroku lied.

"Why the hell did you and Sango even set up this movie if your not even gonna be there!"

'Shit! I think he's starting to get suspicious.' "I know but I didn't plan to get a call from work you know.' 'Damn he's gonna catch on!"

"Yeah yeah whatever I'll just watch it with Kagome."

"Oh yes Kagome is still going! enjoy! Bye bye!"

"Miroku is weird. Heh whatever." InuYasha turned around to face Sango.

"What did he say?" Sango and Miroku's scheme was working so far.

"That he got a last minute call to work."

"That sucks but Kagome is still going, whoop gotta go see Kohaku. Bye!" Sango grabbed her keys and headed out the door,"I can't believe it worked, he's such an idiot."

"What!" InuYasha was walking towards Sango,"What did you say?"

Sango stopped walking,"I got a text from Kohaku... I told him that if he rubbed an egg over himself, it would help him and he actually believed it."

InuYasha crossed his arms,"Heh, idiot."

"Yeah, anyway, bye! bye!" She quickly waved to him and quickly got in her car and drove off.

* * *

><p>"Ready to watch the movie?" InuYasha smiled at Kagome.<p>

She smiled back,"Yeah but let me know when scary parts are coming up."

"I've never seen this movie before, so I can't help you there."

On the scene when Jenifer was the kitchen Kagome hid her face in InuYasha's shirt. InuYasha's heart was beating fast and unevenly. He was blushing madly. Kagome clutched his shirt tighter. On every scary part Kagome did the same thing, hiding her face in InuYasha's shirt. InuYasha loved every moment as if it were his last.

Kagome was getting sleepy and she slowly feel asleep while clutching onto the half demon's shirt. InuYasha realized she was asleep and tried to set her down but she just held onto his shirt tighter and tighter. 'Kagome... You look so beautiful.'

InuYasha eventually gave up and lied down on the bed holding her. He just couldn't help it he held her tighter and took in her sweet scent. 'Her scent hmm Oh Kagome why did you have to get engaged? Why can't you see I love you.'

Kagome buried her head into his chest. Butterflies were forming in InuYasha's stomach. InuYasha spent his time taking in her sweet scent.

"I love you...Kagome." He whispered and feel asleep.

* * *

><p>Kagome woke up to find herself in InuYasha's arms. 'I must have fallen asleep during the movie, but why is InuYasha hugging me?' Kagome tried to squirm out of his arms but each time she tried InuYasha held her tighter.<p>

"InuYasha? Can you please let go of me?" Kagome asked him.

InuYasha woke up when he heard Kagome's voice. "Oh sorry... I didn't know I was holding you" InuYasha a light pink shade spread across his face.

"Its okay... I was comfortable." Kagome blushed a deep red.

"Oh." They were starring into each others eyes, but before anything could happen Kagome got up.

"Well I gotta go, bye InuYasha." She waved at him and left.

"Bye Kagome." He fell back onto his bed. He waited until he heard the door close."Goddamn it! Why did she have to leave?"

* * *

><p>"Sango I'm not kidding I woke up in InuYasha's arms!"<p>

"Wow, what a morning!" Sango exclaimed."Is that all that happened?"

Kagome sighed,"Yeah, I got up and out of there as soon as I could."

"Did you like it?" Sango asked.

Kagome shrugged,"I don't know... Koga doesn't really cuddle with me anymore and so I guess it did feel kinda nice..."

Sango smiled,'Hehe, if Miroku and I can keep this going, they'll be all over each other in no time!'

* * *

><p>"Hehehehe InuYasha are you sure that that's all that happened? Did you get a bone-" Miroku had the perverted smile on his face.<p>

"Miroku!" InuYasha growled,"Yes that's all that happened."

"I'm sure you enjoyed it, didn't you and don't bother to lie."

"Yes I did."

"When are you planning to tell her? She has a right to know."

"No I'm not telling her, she's getting married to Koga."

Miroku raised a eyebrow, "What if she felt the same way huh? Then what?"

"Retard she's engaged to Koga if she didn't love Koga and loved me then she would be with me."

* * *

><p>Miroku shook his head slowly,"Well it doesn't look like he will confess any time soon."<p>

"Well he has to! I know Kagome loves him back, I just know it!"

"Oh I have an idea!" Miroku had that smile on his face.

"Miroku!"

"Its not perverted okay but it might start something..." His smile grew bigger.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's a hint; carnival... Okay that's it for this chapter. Hope you like or love please review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3:Panda's Can Make Sweet Moments

**Hello here is the third chapter and I'm so happy that my cousin is here! She's reading my story and she likes it so hopefully you people will too! please review, and I'm not sure if carnivals or stuff cost that much so i just stuck with $10 its reasonable.**

**Disclaimer: Feh you know I don't own this.**

**chapter 3: panda's can make sweet moments  
><strong>

"I'm so bored! Sango! What should we do! Its Saturday and there's nothing to do!" Kagome whined.

"I know I- Oh look!" Sango was pointing at commercial on the t.v. that caught her attention. "The carnival is back in town for one day only! Why not come tomorrow, remember we are only here for tomorrow so have some fun and head on down to the carnival! Only $10 per person."

"We can go there and the guys can come too! Oh it will be so fun!" Sango was jumping up and down.

"Yeah that would be fun lets go tell them." Kagome got off her bed and headed for the door.

* * *

><p>"I guess we can go." Said InuYasha.<p>

"Yeah I'd like to go... There might be some hot chicks waiting for their prince." said Miroku.

Sango spat out her coke,"BAHAHAHA! SOME PRINCE YOU ARE AHAHAHA!" InuYasha and Kagome started to laugh as well.

Miroku frowned and blushed from embarrassment,"Oh Sango admit it... You love me I know you do and I'll be waiting in my bed."

"HELL NO!"

"Hehehe"

InuYasha and Kagome watched Sango and Miroku argue in amusement. "InuYasha, should we stop them?"

"Nah this is just getting interesting." Then they look back at Sango and Miroku.

Miroku and Sango were now standing up and Miroku pulled her into a hug and groped her.

Sango was furious, "MIROKU YOU FUCKING LECHER!" Sango pulled out of the hug and slapped Miroku two times.

"Ooh she back handed him and slapped him! That pervert had it coming." InuYasha was just enjoying the moment.

"Okay now we should hold back Sango."

"Yeah she'll murder him." InuYasha quickly grabbed Sango by the shoulders just as she was about to tackle Miroku.

Miroku was a little scared,"Now Sango dear calm down."

"Ugh you perverted lecherous man and you training to be a monk? SOME MONK YOU'LL BE!"

Kagome went to calm down Sango, "Um sorry guys but I have to take Sango away from here if you want her calm."

* * *

><p>"Sango are sure your calm now?" Miroku was afraid she'd go psycho on him and attack.<p>

"Yeah now lets enjoy our time at the carnival." Kagome say a little panda stuffed animal and went to the stand to try and win it. She had to toss little rings onto bottles. Kagome didn't even score once.

"Aw! Oh well maybe there's another panda."

InuYasha saw she was a little upset and walked to the stand. Kagome saw what he was doing, 'Aw InuYasha your so sweet' she tapped his back, "InuYasha you don't have to try for me."

"You wanted that panda and your gonna get it."

"Your so sweet." Kagome hugged him from behind. InuYasha's skin tingled at her touch. He loved her hugs and how they felt to him. InuYasha's heart was pounding against his chest. 'Okay Kagome now your getting the panda.' InuYasha tossed the rings and scored every time.

InuYasha won the panda,"Here."

Kagome smiled at him,"Thank you."

Sango and Miroku saw everything. Miroku had that stupid smile on his face,"Oh InuYasha, that sly dog."

Miroku sneaked his hand over to Sango but before he could reach her Sango saw his hand and back handed him.

"Can you get your head out of the gutter for once!"

"My hand is possessed!"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Wait isn't Ayame volunteering at that one dunking tank."

"Yeah-No Sango please! please!"

"Yes." She had grin on her face. Sango grabbed Miroku's arm and ran to InuYasha and Kagome.

"Kagome, InuYasha, do you guys want to dunk Miroku at that one Dunking tank?"

InuYasha's face lit up, "Oh hell yeah!"

The four friends walked to the dunking tank. Sango walked up to Ayame," Hey Ayame do you think you can let me dunk Miroku."

"He groped you, didn't he?"

Sango nodded. "All right I'll make an exception."

Sango grabbed Miroku's shirt, "Come on pervert."

"No please Sango!" Miroku kept begging until he got into the tank.

Sango got a baseball and hit Miroku on the head. "Ow! Your supposed to aim at the target not me!" Miroku was rubbing his head.

"I know that, I just wanted to hit you." Sango hit the target this time and sent Miroku falling into the tank.

InuYasha bursted into laughter and Kagome giggled. Miroku came out soaking wet and Sango kept laughing and smiling at Miroku. "Man I'm starving." InuYasha whined.

"Yeah me too, there's a ramen stand around here." Miroku said.

Once they finished InuYasha asked Kagome,"Wanna go on a roller coaster with me."

"No, I'll probably throw up."

"Okay then lets have a bet, if I enter that water melon eating contest and win, then you have to go on a roller coaster with me."

"Fine."

InuYasha went to go participate in the contest. The announcer yelled,"On your mark get set go!"

InuYasha immediately began to gobble his watermelon and within a minute or two he screamed, "AHA! I won!"

He then ran over to Kagome,"I won the contest and bet now you have to go on the roller coaster with me."

"Darn... but you have to hold my hand."

"... Fine." InuYasha was trying to hide his slight blush. 'Crap I'm blushing. Why did you have to go and say that Kagome.'

As they got on the roller coaster Kagome locked her hand onto InuYasha's hand and he was blushing madly. 'Gosh damn it I'm blushing like hell.' InuYasha's hand felt tingly and his heart was racing. Kagome felt a fuzzy warm feeling inside. Kagome screamed her head off during the whole ride which hurt InuYasha's ears. 'Damn she can scream, my ears hurt.'

When they got off Kagome was still holding InuYasha's hand,"Um... Kagome... your still holding my hand."

Kagome let go of his hand, "Oh sorry."

"Hey can you do me a favor, massage my ears, your screaming made my ears hurt."

"Oh I'm sorry and sure." Kagome gently rubbed InuYasha's ears and Kagome heard a low growl, that sounded like a purr.

Kagome giggled," Am I hearing a purr?"

"Uh... no." InuYasha was blushing a light pink. After a few minutes of Kagome's ear massage the friends went back to their dorms to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Koga you must steal the jewel from the girl and if you fail, I'll have to kill you." said a cold lifeless voice.<p>

"Yes Naraku, don't worry I have her trust. It will be easy." Koga chuckled. 'First I'll take the jewel and then take Kagome for myself.'

* * *

><p><strong>I know I suck mehehe(a weep if you didn't know). Please review anyway oh and Koga does do something but I'm not telling yet but I don't know when exactly I'll type it so for now I'll leave it at that.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Tent Mix Up

**Okay so for this chapter I have a trip to the River, I just went to the Sacramento river or was it the American river? I don't know but anyway it was flipping cold but i still went in. for some reason no matter how cold the water is I still go in anyway every time I went in full body my nose started to bleed. I always have bloody noses, its like my daily routine, anyway here's the fourth chapter.**

**disclaimer: meh... you know the usual.**

**p.s. check out InuYasha's song, Kagome's song, and Kikyo's song. Listening to it as i write along with all my other playlists, btw on YouTube my name is riceball7100**

**InuYasha's, Kagome's, and Kikyo's are my favorite.**

**InuYasha's makes me happy and encourages me to follow my dreams.**

**Kagome's makes me calm and is nice to listen to when I'm sad, it gives me hope.**

**Kikyo's, i can relate to in a way i don't know how to explain it but i can just relate to Kikyo and her song. (i commented this on YouTube)**

**chapter 4: tent mix up**

"Gosh damn it, its so hot and there making us go to class." Sango she was a little grumpy.

"It is hot, I'd love to go to the lake or something."

"That's a good idea Kagome! On the weekend we can go with the guys!" Sango exclaimed.

* * *

><p>*Friday afternoon*<p>

"Okay now we need to get ready for the lake so we can leave first thing tomorrow!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Sure, the more time we spend at the lake, the better." said InuYasha.

"Why don't we leave tonight and come back Sunday night?" Miroku said.

"Sounds good." said Kagome.

The four friends went to Walmart and got food, sunscreen, and other stuff. Then went to InuYasha's and Miroku's dorm. InuYasha got his volleyball, extra clothes, and his two tents. Miroku got is camera, binoculars, and clothes. Then they went to Kagome's and Sango's dorm. Sango got her swimsuit, clothes, Hiraikotsu, sun glasses, and other needed supplies. Kagome got her clothes, swimsuit, camera, and other stuff. Once they had everything packed they got into InuYasha's car and drove off.

* * *

><p>"Finally here!" Kagome jumped out of the car and took a deep breathe.<p>

"Oh crap! How are we supposed to set up the tents at night!" InuYasha yelled.

Miroku rolled his eyes, "Oh I dunno use a flash light!"

InuYasha finished up setting the tents while Miroku held the flashlight. "Which tent is ours?" InuYasha asked Miroku.

"The one on the left." Miroku walked over to Sango.

"Sango I have an idea... Tell Kagome that the girls tent is on the left."

"But isn't the boys tent on the left." Sango said in a confused tone.

"Yes but if InuYasha and Kagome sleep in the tent together something is bound to happen."

"Miroku! We don't want them to got that far!" Sango screamed.

"InuYasha wouldn't and neither would Kagome."

Sango knew he was right,"Fine but where will we sleep?"

Miroku had that perverted smile on his face. Sango's eyes grew wide,"Miroku!"

"Ah Sango but we love each other its okay and we'll be extra quiet."

Sango was blushing a deep red,"No its not I don't love you, you can sleep in a tree!" Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu and bonked Miroku on the head and walked off.

Kagome was ready to sleep and recalled hearing that the girls tent was on the left. Kagome went into the tent and noticed that someone was in the tent and thought it was Sango. Kagome yawned and said," Goodnight Sango."

"Kagome?" He questioned.

"InuYasha?" Kagome was surprised.

"What are you doing here!"

"This is the girls tent!"

"Miroku said it was the boys."

"I remember hearing that it was the girls."

"Miroku! He probably tricked us to be alone with Sango!"

Kagome's eyes widened in horror, "Oh no! Sango!." InuYasha immediately bolted out of the tent and to the other tent with Kagome following. He tried to open the zipper but it caught on the fabric.

"Shit I can't get it open!" InuYasha yelled.

"Oh Sango. Well she can defend herself and I don't think he will..." Kagome whispered. 'Miroku is a pervert yes, but he wouldn't do that to Sango, I mean that's his friend.'

"Don't be so sure. Miroku got a restraining order from that one chick."

"Yeah but he just groped and patted her."

"Feh, well I'll sleep in a tree. You go in the tent." InuYasha walked to the tree closest to Kagome's tent. Kagome followed him.

She poked his shoulder,"No its kinda cold today sleep in the tent and plus the mosquito's would attack you all over."

'Oh god no. I can't sleep in the same tent with Kagome. s-she's engaged it would be wrong.' InuYasha thought to himself.

"Hello, anybody there?" Kagome asked.

"Uh.. No your engaged-"

Kagome cut him off,"Is that what your worried about?" Kagome giggled," InuYasha were just friends! Hahaha come on now. It fine and we don't have to tell Koga."

"You sure?" He questioned her.

"Yes its fine with me," Kagome yawned,"I'm tired goodnight." Kagome crawled into the tent and InuYasha followed.

"Goodnight Kagome."

Kagome faced InuYasha's back and had trouble sleeping, her cover was thin and she felt cold. She also heard rustling in the bushes, which scared her. 'I should have brought a thicker cover, oh well.' She curled into a ball to see if it would help but failed. Kagome felt her feet getting cold. 'Great, cold feet.' Goosebumps appeared n her arms and she sneezed.

InuYasha's ears twitched at Kagome's sneeze and rolled over to face her,"You cold?"

"Yeah, my covers are too thin, I didn't think it would be cold tonight. Hey why don't you have covers?"

"I'm not cold. Being have demon comes in handy sometimes."

"Um... InuYasha?" Kagome hesitated,"Can you.. Can you.. Hold me, so I won't be cold?"

"... Sure." InuYasha scooted closer to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome scooted in closer and snuggled her head in his chest. InuYasha felt as if his heart stopped and his breathing became uneven. He loved how she felt in his arms and wished that this moment would last forever.

"Thanks InuYasha." Kagome snuggled closer again. She had never been this close to him, they've hugged but never like this. Kagome also smelled his scent, it was like rain and a forest mixed together. 'InuYasha smells nice.' Kagome sighed and began to fall asleep.

InuYasha noticed that Kagome fell asleep and began to take in her scent. Her sweet scent of roses. 'I can't take it anymore! I've kept my feelings toward you bottle up and its killing me! I have to tell you, I just have to get it out in the open-'

Kagome cut off InuYasha's thoughts and whispered,"InuYasha... I..."

InuYasha lied there thinking,'InuYasha I love you? Hate you? Only think of you as a friend? What was she gonna say?" InuYasha kept thinking of the unfinished sentence and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Kagome's eyes fluttered open and saw a peacefully sleeping InuYasha. 'He's so cute when he sleeps.' Kagome thought. Kagome spotted his ear twitch,"Aw." She reached up to stroke one. She felt the soft fur on his ear against his skin. It gave her a warm feeling. It was love that had just begun to sprout out of the ground like a flower. Kagome didn't know what this feeling was, she never felt this way to Koga. The feeling she has towards Koga was different. There was no bud and if there was then it was still dormant in the ground.<p>

Kagome kept rubbing his ear and heard the low growl and giggled. 'InuYasha...'

*Flash back: Kagome's dream*

Kagome was walking through a meadow and saw a silver streak ahead. She ran towards it to find it was InuYasha's hair. She faced his back and whispered,"InuYasha... I love you"

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter. Sorry i had to end it there but I thought that this chapter was pretty long, well for me anyway so I'll continue the rest in chapter 5.<br>**


	5. Chapter 5: Dare

**Here's the second part to the trip to the lake and this is a make up as I go along chapter... I don't even know whats gonna happen. Anyway enjoy and please review!**

**special thanks to: Blackrosethevampire, I know it is moving to fast so I'll try and slow it down and also once again thank you, I wouldn't have been able to publish this without your help. By the way i think you will love this chapter.**

**disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, but if I did I would be so happy.**

**Chapter 5: Dare**

*Flashback: Kagome's dream*

Kagome was walking through a meadow and saw a silver streak ahead. She ran towards it to find it was InuYasha's hair. Kagome faced his back and whispered,"InuYasha... I love you."

InuYasha turned around and toke a step forward. He leaned in to close the gap between and just as their lips where about to touch, Kagome woke up.

*End of flashback: Kagome's dream*

InuYasha felt his ear being rubbed and peeked one eye open. He saw Kagome and chuckled,"Ah you ears rubs feel nice."

Kagome hadn't realized that InuYasha had woken up,"Oh really?"

He smiled,"Yeah." Kagome kept rubbing his ear and InuYasha starred at her. Kagome was awake but had her eyes closed. InuYasha studied her features and wished that every morning would be like this, waking up to Kagome. After a while Kagome's eyes flew open.

"InuYasha, we have to check on Sango!" Kagome crawled out of the tent and ran to the tent Sango was in. It took a while but She finally managed to unzip the tent and found Sango inside alone.

"What? Why is she there alone?" InuYasha questioned.

Kagome crawled into the tent and poked Sango's face,"P-p-p-poker face p-p-p-poker face. Sango wake up."

"Meh! I'm tired, leave me alone!" She groaned and rolled over.

"Are you sure because I can get InuYasha to dump you in the lake."

Sango's eyes widened and she immediately sat up,"Okay okay I'm up!"

InuYasha groaned,"Damn and I was hoping to dunk you, oh well. Okay now, where's the pervert?"

Sango scratched her head,"Uh I bonked him on the head last night by the blackberry bush, but I don't think I bonked him hard enough to knock him out."

InuYasha got up,"Well lets go check anyway." He walked to the blackberry bush and found a sleeping Miroku on the ground.

Miroku was talking in his sleep and making grabbing motions with his hand. He was dreaming that he was a doctor ,"Ah yes you clear, next! ah Sango my dear, okay time for you check up. Hm nice and firm, I think I feel something, nope your clear of breast cancer."

InuYasha rolled his eyes,"Oh shit, Sango's gonna kill him." Kagome's mouth dropped, and Sango looked like she was ready to kill Miroku. It seemed like she had a red aura around her for a second.

"YOU PERVERT!" Screamed Sango. Sango punched him in the gut and slapped him.

"Ow! Sango stopLi haven't done anything yet!" InuYasha quickly grabbed Sango and held her back.

Sango's eyes blazed with anger,"LET ME GO!" Sango squirmed trying to find a way go get out of InuYasha's hold on her.

Kagome tried to calm Sango down,"Sango just let it go, its not like he actually did that, it was just a dream okay." 'Speaking of dream, my dream was weird, I mean I can't love InuYasha.'

Sango took a deep breath,"Huff huff... Your right, sorry Miroku."

Miroku was relieved,"Apology accepted."

InuYasha let go of Sango,"Why don't we swim? Its pretty hot." Everyone agreed and went to change. InuYasha had to keep an eye on Miroku while the girls changed, just in case. Then the boys went to change. Miroku set up his chair and coke and sat by the bank. He had his binoculars and camera with him. Sango and Kagome were all ready in the water.

"Hehehe Oh yeah," Miroku took out his camera and took pictures of Sango,"The body is a wonderful thing."

InuYasha came up behind him,"What are you doing?"

"Gah!" Miroku jumped out of his chair,"InuYasha you scared me!"

"Serves you right," InuYasha saw his camera,"You better be taking pictures of the scenery and not Kagome."

"I have no interest in Kagome, Sango however, is a different story."

"Heh you would, well I'm gonna go cannon ball of that cliff, bye." InuYasha ran to the cliff. Once he reached the top he looked do make sure it was safe.

InuYasha yelled,"Kagome, Sango get out of the way!"

Kagome looked up and saw InuYasha on the cliff. The cliff wasn't very high up but it was still high up,"InuYasha no! I don't want you to get hurt!"

InuYasha yelled back,"Its fine I won't get hurt!" InuYasha toke a few steps back and ran off the cliff,"WOOHOO!"

Kagome and Sango quickly got out of the way and then got attacked by the splash InuYasha created. When InuYasha came back to the surface he wasn't moving he just looked like a plank in water.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed and swam over to him. She lifted his head and saw a smile.

InuYasha stood up and chuckled,"Hahaha scared you didn't I?"

Kagome hugged him,"Don't you ever do that to me again!" Kagome hadn't realized that InuYasha was shirtless but InuYasha felt a bit awkward. Kagome was wearing a bikini and he just had swim trunks on and they were hugging. Sango was trying hard not to laugh. Miroku, who had seen everything was rolling on the ground covering his mouth with his hand.

'Oh InuYasha you are a very sly dog now aren't you?' Miroku thought to himself.

InuYasha however was blushing madly, he looked like a tomato. Kagome still had a tight grip on him and then realized that he was shirtless. Kagome never payed much attention to how buff InuYasha was and began to blush.

InuYasha never realized he did this but his arms automatically wrapped around Kagome's waist.

"Uh... Kagome?"

"Um..." Then at the same time they both let go of each other and looked away.

'Damn why!' Sango thought, she was hopping for a kiss.

"Nice weather hu?" InuYasha was trying to break the silence that had fallen between them.

Kagome was still blushing,"Uh huh."

"Why don't we have a water war? Miroku get your ass over here!" Sango yelled. InuYasha and Kagome thought it was a fun idea and Miroku joined in as well.

* * *

><p>"It looks as if the girl has not yet realized that she has the jewel with her." Naraku was watching the four friends through Kanna's mirror.<p>

"That mutt! Kagome is my woman!" Koga yelled.

"Calm yourself Koga or I will do it for you." Naraku said. 'How can this girl not realize she has the jewel?'

Then out of shadows a woman with a fan appeared,"Naraku, when do I get to play them?"

"Soon Kagura."

Kagura sighed,"Fine but I'm getting very bored." She then walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Hey! I'm gonna get you for that!" Screamed Kagome and splashed InuYasha with water.<p>

InuYasha looked at Miroku, it was like they were using telepathy for a second there. Sango and Kagome were confused but then realized what they were about to do when they started to approach them.

"Miroku don't." Sango was backing away.

"But Sango, InuYasha said it was fun."

Sango kept backing away until she reached the bank, Kagome did the same. Then they girls ran away, and the boys followed. InuYasha, being a half demon, caught up to Kagome in no time. InuYasha swooped Kagome off her feet and carried her bridal style to the cliff. Miroku took a little longer but she finally managed to throw Sango over his shoulder and went to the cliff.

"No InuYasha please." Kagome pleaded.

Sango jabbed hammer fists at Miroku's back,"Miroku you bastard! If you throw me off that cliff, I will come to get you!"

Once They were all at the cliff Miroku and InuYasha started a count off,"Five, four, three, two, one!"

InuYasha and Kagome both went down, and Sango pulled Miroku down.

"If I'm going down you coming with me!" Sango screamed as she fell. InuYasha was still holding on to Kagome. Everyone rose to the surface except Miroku.

"Wheres Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"I dunno but I pulled him down with me." Sango said.

Then Miroku's body rose to the surface. InuYasha chuckled,"You can stop pretending now Miroku."

No response.

Sango's eyes widened,"Come to think of it, I don't recall seeing Miroku swim, does he even know how to?"

"Oh shit!" InuYasha quickly pulled Miroku to the shore.

"Miroku Hey buddy can you hear me, It InuYasha."

"Pervert wake up your scaring me." Sango's voice was a little shaky.

Kagome, InuYasha, and Sango were all unaware that Miroku was fine now. He wasn't pretending at first, but now he was. His plan was to get mouth to mouth with Sango.

"You think he needs mouth to mouth?" Asked Kagome,"If he is I'm bot doing it."

InuYasha backed away,"...No." Then Kagome and InuYasha looked directly at Sango.

"Ugh fine." Sango reached her face closer to Miroku's when she saw him pucker his lips and realized he was fine and was just about to back away when there lips met.

Miroku thought to himself,'Ah finally I know what it feels like.'

Sango on the other hand was panicking and felt frozen on the spot.

After the one minute kiss, Sango finally got control of herself and broke the kiss. Sango was blushing and Miroku had a goofy smile. InuYasha's mouth was wide open. Kagome was clapping.

Sango realized everything that had happened and became furious. Miroku sighed,"I knew you loved me!"

"That doesn't count you tricked me!" Sango yelled.

Sango and Miroku argued for a bit and then InuYasha went to catch fish to roast over a nice fire. While waiting for the fish Miroku suggested a game of truth and dare.

Miroku was planning to get InuYasha to confess his love to Kagome,"Alright InuYasha, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you love?"

"My family and friends."

"I mean who are you in love with."

InuYasha stole a glance at Kagome,"No one."

'Stubborn I see. Well alright a dare will perk things up' Miroku was planning to dare InuYasha now. When it came back to InuYasha's turn Miroku asked,"Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Kiss... Kagome."

InuYasha and Kagome stared at each other. InuYasha stuttered,'B-but Kagome is en-engaged."

Miroku smiled,"We don't have to tell, and if someone seconds the dare then you have to."

Sango spoke up,"I second the dare."

InuYasha scooted closer to Kagome and Kagome scooted closer to InuYasha. They both leaned in. InuYasha's stomach flipped and knotted. Kagome's heart was racing. Then their lips met and locked in a rhythm. Their lips danced with each other to the song only InuYasha and Kagome could hear. Kagome hadn't realized that she had locked her InuYasha's neck. InuYasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and held her tight. Kagome felt that warm feeling again, but this time it was stronger. The bud now grew an inch taller and sprouted a leaf. InuYasha loved this, but he was the one to brake the kiss. He didn't think it was right, Kagome was engaged, but it still felt right.

Kagome blushed. InuYasha looked away. Sango and Miroku faces were full of excitement(that's what their faces looked like - x) xD)

When the fish was ready they all began to eat. Then there was rustling in the bushes.

InuYasha sniffed the air,"I smell a demon."

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh who can the demon be? you'll have to find out. I'll try and have chapter 6 posted by Thursday or Friday. please review!<strong>

**and maybe i didn't slow down... oh well!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Nosebleeds And A Bug

**So sorry for being late with this chapter! I've been at school and trying to fix my fuaed up sleeping schedule.** **Okay so we left of with a demon in the bushes and yeah. Here's chapter 6 and eat ramen with chopsticks its fun, check out Tekken 5 Asuka's ending, very funny. Oh it turns out I did get to see Tekken Blood Vengeance movie, it was in theaters for one night only, so now I need to wait until November 22 to get Tekken Hybrid. Enough of me, here is the chapter, enjoy and please review.**

**ILoveInuYasha: Yes they will come out but later on in the story, I don't know exactly when but they will.**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 6: Nosebleeds And A Bug  
><strong>

Koga growled,"Argh I'm gonna kill that mutt!" Koga was furious about InuYasha and Kagome's kiss.

"You'll get you chance soon," said Naraku,"And when you do take girl to the warehouse, got it?"

"When? When do I get to kill him? God, argh!' Koga started to break the floor boards and wall.

* * *

><p>"Who's there?" InuYasha yelled. Then out of no where the fish on a stick in InuYasha's hand disappeared.<p>

Everyone was confused,"What the?"

InuYasha analyzed the bushes. He knew the demon was still there, he carefully sniffed the air to try and track its location. "There!" InuYasha jumped into the bushes and came back grabbing onto a young fox demon's furry little tail.

The little demon had a fury vest with a light blue shirt with leaf patters and dark blue pants. He had his brown shinny hair done up in a pony tail and had furry fox feat. His face had scratches and cuts and dirt and blood stains covered his clothes.

InuYasha questioned the fox demon,"Alright whats your name runt? Why did you steal my fish?"

He squired around,"Let me go and I'll confess!"

"Fine," InuYasha set him down,"Okay now explain."

The fox demon sighed,"My name is Shippo, I'm fox demon and I stole your fish because I was hungry."

Kagome squealed,"Aw your so cute!"

"He looks like a squirrel demon to me." said InuYasha.

"I'm a fox demon!" Whined cute little Shippo.

Kagome noticed dirt and blood stains and asked,"Oh your clothes, what happened to you?"

Tears began to form in Shippo's eyes,"My Dad he was... He was killed by the thunder brothers." Shippo was crying hysterically now.

Kagome felt bad for the little guy and opened her arms out to him and said in a gentle voice,"Come here."

Shippo ran into Kagome's arms and cried. He had never been so alone, he always had his father around and his mother for a while too, but sadly she died.

*Flashback*

"Mama! Please don't leave us!" Cried Shippo. He was holding on to his mothers lifeless hand. A piece of Shippo's heart broke off that day.

Shippo's father gently pulled Shippo into a hug and whispered,"Everyone goes and we have to accept that okay one day we will see her again. I'll let you cry for now but sooner or later you will have to stop crying and accept the fact that she is gone, okay."

*end of flashback*

Kagome held Shippo tight and felt his pain. He cried a bit more and his fathers words mimicked in his mind,"Sooner or later you will have to stop crying and accept the fact." Like his father said he stopped crying. He wiped off his tears and began to talk,"I'm sorry that I cried."

Kagome wiped off the dirt from his face and smiled,"Its okay to cry, there's nothing wrong with crying."

He smiled and hugged her,"Thank you," He jumped out of Kagome's arms and grabbed a fish,"May I?"

Sango smiled,"Of course, are you an orphan?"

He frowned and the sad look in his eyes returned,"Yeah, my mother died of natural causes and my father was killed." He took a bite of his fish.

"You know, Kagome lost her father too and I lost my mother."

Shippo toke glances at Sango and Kagome,"Really? How."

Kagome spoke first,"Car accident."

Sango spoke next,"Natural causes."

InuYasha looked at Shippo, he was seven when his mother died,"Hey Shippo, you know I never met my father and my Mother died when I was about your age." InuYasha was six when he met Kagome and when his mother died she was there for him and she comforted him.

"Oh..." Shippo stared at InuYasha.

Kagome asked Shippo,"So if your an orphan, where do you live?"

"Uh, in the trees and bushed and when campers come I rummage and steal food."

Kagome felt bad for him,'Poor guy... I wish I could take him home with-Oh I should!' "Shippo, why don't you come and live with me?"

Shippo beamed with happiness,"Really?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. Shippo noticed how InuYasha would steal glances at Kagome,'Oh I see, he loves her...'

Shippo jumped onto InuYasha's shoulder,"Ohohoho I see... You are in love with Kagome!"

"InuYasha's eyes widened,"W-what no I'm not!"

Shippo smirked,"Oh yeah sure and I kissed a girl."

InuYasha laughed,"Ahahaha fail! Next time think before you answer."

Shippo hid his face in his hands and every one laughed at how quickly he did it. The rest of the night was filled with laughter, truth or dare, embarrassment, and more.

Miroku yawned,"Okay I think I'm gonna go to bed, goodnight everyone."

Miroku crawled into the girls tent. Sango stuck her head in the tent,"This is the GIRLS tent."

Miroku smiled,"I know but I didn't get my chance with you last night so that's why I'm waiting, now come on and enjoy the night with me," Miroku was raising his eyebrows up and down,"So what do you say?"

Sango rolled her eyes and grabbed his foot and dragged him out,"No."

Miroku frowned and pretended to cry,"Can't you see I love you!" 'If only InuYasha could say that!' Sango shook her head and crawled into the tent.

InuYasha looked at Kagome and asked,"Want me to hold you again tonight?"

Kagome laughed,"Only if you want to."

Miroku and Sango heard what they had just said. Miroku thought to himself,'What What! Did I hear hold? Ohohoho How did he hold her, did they sleep together, like really sleep together?'

Sango on the other hand,'What! He did not just say want me to hold you again tonight! Just what did happen last night?'

Kagome noticed that Miroku and Sango were starring and cleared her throat,"Well, um goodnight InuYasha."

"Night, wait where will Shippo sleep?"

Kagome thought for a second,"Um with me and Sango I guess."

Shippo smiled at InuYasha,"I bet your jelly huh?"

InuYasha coughed,"W-what no I'm not!"

Shippo rolled his eyes,"Sure." Than he crawled into the girls tent to sleep.

* * *

><p>"InuYasha, I love you."<p>

InuYasha woke up and sat up,"K-Kagome?"

Miroku started cracking up,"AHAHAHA NO ITS YOUR SECRET ADMIRER... MIROKU!"

InuYasha grabbed his Pillow and started to smack Miroku around,"Damn you Miroku! Don't ever do that to me again!"

"Ow Ow Okay I'm sorry! Yeesh! You make a pillow fight hurt!"

"THAT WASN'T A PILLOW FIGHT!"

"Teehee okay fine but seriously, when do you plan on telling Kagome?"

"..."

Miroku frowned,"Stubborn, you should be more like me. Let her know you love her."

InuYasha bursted into laughter,"Ahahaha you just want to sleep with her!"

Miroku frowned again and crawled out of the tent, this made InuYasha laugh even harder. After he finished his 5 minute laughing session, he came out of the tent and saw that Kagome, Sango, and Shippo were already awake.

Sango was on the phone,"Aw are you serious? Okay fine bye," She turned around to face everyone,"Sorry but I got a call from work, they want me to start at one... So we have to leave early."

InuYasha looked at his phone,"Uh its ten a.m. I think we should leave now, if you want to get to work on time."

"But it take 30 minutes to get back."

"Yeah but we gotta pack up the stuff, wash off the lake water, and what if there's traffic."

Sango groaned,"Ugh okay." Everyone immediately packed up.

Silence was among them all and Kagome didn't like it,"Why don't we race? Who ever gets into the car last has to, um?"

InuYasha shouted,"Eat a bug!"

Kagome yelled,"DEAL! Okay Boys pack their stuff and same for us."

Miroku yelled,"I feel so bad for you guys, you guys have way more stuff than us."

Kagome smirked,"Oh but us girls are fast, we can change outfits in less than a minute, packing is way easier!"

It was like someone pushed the forward button, they all packed so fast. Especially Kagome and Sango, who had a system. Kagome would toss thing to Sango so she could pack them. InuYasha and Miroku just ran back and forth with to the car and backpacks. Shippo just sat on a rock watching,'Oh the boys are gonna lose.'

Sango shouted,"AHA! We are all packed," InuYasha and Miroku's mouths dropped,"Now its between you guys. Okay here's what you got to do, InuYasha packs all of his things and Miroku packs all of his stuff, who ever isn't finished packing has to eat the bug."

Miroku and InuYasha starred at each other and started packing again. InuYasha was winning and Miroku panicked,"Oh no, InuYasha is wining! Well we'll just have to see about that." Miroku spotted InuYasha's swim trunks and grabbed them sneaked over to Shippo,"Shippo I need you to sit on his swim trunks okay, if you do I'll buy you candy."

Shippo face lit up,"Oh yeah!" He grabbed the trunks and sat on them.

Miroku patted his head,"Good boy." Then he returned to packing.

InuYasha thought to himself,'Ha! I just need my swim trunks and- wait where are my trunks?' InuYasha desperately searched for his swim trunks.

After a minute or so Miroku yelled,"Mwahaha! I won! InuYasha, you gotta eat the bug!"

InuYasha yelled,"But all I need where my trunks! Damn it!" InuYasha looked around and spotted Shippo sitting on his trunks,"Shippo! Aw why did you have to sit on my trunks!"

Shippo acted all innocent,"Oops sorry InuYasha!"

"Feh whatever, okay what bug do I gotta eat?"

Miroku searched the ground and found a tiny beetle,"Eat this little guy," Miroku looked at the bug and talked to it,"I'm sorry little guy but a this is the end," Miroku walked over to InuYasha and set the bug on his hand,"Enjoy!"

InuYasha smirked,"Yeah I sure will," He looked at the beetle,"Well here goes nothing." InuYasha popped the bug into his mouth.

InuYasha smiled,"It was kinda good."

Kagome squealed,"Ew!" and got into the car. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and InuYasha followed.

InuYasha started the car and drove off. Kagome sat in the front with InuYasha and Shippo sitting on her lap. Sango and Miroku where in the back.

Miroku thought ,'Hm what to do?' He thought for a bit more and then made his move. He yawned and stretched his arms out so he can out his arm around Sango.

Sango looked over at him,"Really? No groping, patting, or comments?"

He shook his head,"Oh Sango I'm not a complete pervert. Compared to my Grandpa, Happosai, I'm a shrimp."

Sango raised an eyebrow and eyes him suspiciously,"Oh Really? What does he do?"

"Well he lifts girls skirts up, rubs his face in girls boobs, rubs their asses, and steals bra's and underwear at night."

Sango laughed,"He's no different that you!"

"No I don't steal bra's and underwear, or lift skirts up, or rub my face in boobs!."

InuYasha chuckled,"Ha! What about the time you lifted Ayame's skirt huh?"

Miroku blushed,"That was one time."

InuYasha laughed,"No it was five times, plus that other day when Sango wore one."

Miroku blushed even more and Sango glared at him,"And how can I forget that you stole 2 bra's and 1 underwear from me and when you rubbed your face in my boobs!"

"Alright fine, but I learned from grandfather Happosai, he taught me everything I know."

Sango was still glaring,"That's not something to be proud of."

"Blame him, me taught me everything I know!"

Sango rolled her eyes. Kagome started singing Ai No Uta by Every Little Thing. She had Sango join in and they sang Do As Infinity and Every Little Thing songs for the rest of the ride.

* * *

><p>"Okay Sango you take a shower first." Kagome said. They had all gotten back to Kagome and Sango's dorm.<p>

"Sure." She grabbed a towel and clothes and headed into the shower.

Miroku was outside the door and was waiting until he heard running. When he did he quietly twisted the doorknob popped his head out. Sango was hiding behind the door waiting for him. Once she saw his head she bonked him with a Shampoo bottle.

Miroku rubbed his head and frowned,"... I'm going now."

"Yeah you better." Sango closed the door and locked it.

'Damn she locked it!' Miroku thought and them plopped onto the couch, and watched Jersey Shore with InuYasha, Kagome, and Shippo for a while.

Shippo saw Mike trying to make out with Snooki and made a face,"But didn't they say that the short one had a boyfriend?"

InuYasha looked at him,"Yeah but this dude, Mike is just an ass."

Shippo smiled,"Yeah, just like you!"

"Why you little!" InuYasha was about to hit Shippo when the bathroom door opened.

Sango was dressed and groaned,"I'm hungry, anyone wanna come with me to get Adallberto's?"

Miroku stood up,"Sure, Shippo, wanna come?"

"Yeah!" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all walked out the door.

Kagome watched t.v. with InuYasha for a few more minutes and then got up,"I'm gonna go take a shower."

InuYasha nodded,"Okay."

Kagome got clothes and a towel and went into the shower. She toke off her clothes, stepped into the shower, and turned the water on. She started shampooing her hair and then felt something crawling on her foot. She looked down and screamed,"AH!"

InuYasha heard her scream and ran into the bathroom and saw a naked Kagome. InuYasha's nose started to bleed immediately,"..." He just stood there and starred.

Kagome saw his nose bleed and screamed,"INUYASHA QUIT STARRING!" She grabbed her towel and wrapped her body.

InuYasha's nose was still bleeding and he asked,"Why did you scream."

"There's a- AH!" She saw it run across the floor,"INUYASHA KILL IT!"

"Kill what?" Then he saw it. A cockroach. A tear drop appeared on his head and then he stepped on it,"That's what all the screaming was for?" He got some toilet paper and wrapped it in the paper and threw it away.

"Well it was crawling on my foot, I freaked out of course!"

"Well okay then." InuYasha walked out the bathroom and closed the door. He sat on the couch and started watching MAD.

A few minutes later Kagome came out of the shower,"InuYasha I gotta ask you something."

"What?"

"Why did you just barge into the bathroom when I screamed?"

"I was worried about you."

"And you do know your nose is bleeding again right?"

InuYasha touched his nose,"Oh."

Kagome got some toilet paper and sat next to InuYasha and cleaned his nose,"Your nose gushes a lot."

"Not really but it just happened to gush out today." 'Cause I saw you naked.'

"Okay then," Kagome just kept cleaning InuYasha's nose,"InuYasha, I'm curious, why are you single?"

"I'm single cause..." 'Should I tell her?' "Kagome, I'm Single because-"

Just then Sango barged in,"We got the food!" Sango walked to the table and set the food down.

Kagome stood up,"Steak fries!"

InuYasha growled,"And right when I build up the courage to tell her!"

Miroku had heard what he said,"Oh, I'm sorry that we came in when we did but if that courage is still there you can always go up to her and ask," Miroku made big googly eyes and said,"Kagome, will you bare my pups?"

InuYasha's eyes widened,"Miroku! I'm not asked her that."

"Ah, oh well, lets eat."

Miroku got tacos, Sango got a burrito, Shippo got nachos, and InuYasha and Kagome got steak fries.

Miroku was thinking,'Ugh, he was about to confess! I'm not letting him give up the courage!' "So Sango, Shippo, and I interrupted your conversation, well you can go ahead and continue."

Kagome smiled,"Oh yeah you were just about to answer my question."

Miroku and Kagome were putting InuYasha on the spot,"Uh I don't like anybody, I'm single by choice."

Miroku was frustrated now,"InuYasha just admit it! Admit how you feel!"

InuYasha was panicking,"W-what are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"Oh yeah, Okay I'll confess... I LAAAAAV STEAK FRIES!"

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo fell off their chairs. Kagome just laughed. InuYasha was proud of himself for dodging that bullet.

Miroku was silent for the rest of the meal. He was thinking of schemes to pull on InuYasha and Kagome. As soon as Sango finished she grabbed her keys and said,"Okay gotta go work at forever 21, bye!"

Miroku yelled,"Okay I expect a fun night with you when you get back!"

Sango raised an eyebrow,"No."

Kagome laughed,"Okay bye Sango." InuYasha and Shippo said bye as well and then Sango left.

InuYasha yawned,"I think I'm gonna take a nap, I'm fudging tired."

"You can go ahead and take a nap here and Miroku you can watch what ever, except playboy, I'm just gonna go quickly see Koga." said Kagome.

Miroku frowned"Aw poo. Okay fine see you soon Kagome."

InuYasha made a low growl at hearing that Kagome was going to see Koga,"Feh, bye."

Kagome opened the door and said,"Okay, bye I'll be back soon." Kagome shut the door and headed towards Koga's dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW that was really long for me! that was 3,400 something words! ah well i finally got around to publishing, and oh important news! I am working on a new fanfiction called Broken, very sad, another called towards tomorrow which is taking place after the final act, and another that I haven't found a name for yet, anyway I will try to have the first chapter to Broken soon! please review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Arguements and fights

**Ah okay so the bathroom thing has just happened and yeah, check out Broken my first chapter is already posted. Okay so for my usual about me update, which no one really cares about, anyway going to American river again with one of my best friends,WHAT THE FUA, hopefully I don't slip and fall into the water like last time, I can be clumsy. Okay so this chapter will contain word fights, fist fighting and yeah. So here ya go, enjoy and please review, favorite, subscribe or what ever so yeah please do that!.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the best Manga/Anime in the world (well that's my opinion) sadly, but I am glad Rumiko Takahashi made it anyway.**

**Chapter 7: Arguing and fighting**

Koga heard a knock at his door. He got up from the couch and walked lazily to the door.'Kagome? That slutty bitch.' He opened the door. He knew it was Kagome because of the scent,"Hey."

Kagome reached out to hug him,"Hello, I missed you!"

Koga pushed her off,"Yeah whatever."

Kagome still stood in the door way as she saw Koga sit on the couch.'What was that?' She came and sat next to Koga,"Hey, are you mad at me or something?"

"Yeah I wanna know why you haven't been spending time with me?"

"I spend all last week with you, I just hung out with my friends this week."

Koga rolled his eyes,"Are you sure you were with your friends."

Kagome's mouth dropped,"Do you think I'm cheating on you? Koga if I were cheating I would have called the engagement off and gone with the other guy by now."

Koga jumped of the couch,"AHA! So that's what your planning! Your gonna go off with that mutt!"

Kagome couldn't believe her ears, InuYasha was just a friend,"He is my best friend, I'm engaged to you! Not InuYasha, to you!"

"But do you love him, I know you guys have been fooling around!"

At this point Kagome was standing now,"Koga! I haven't messed around with anyone okay!"

Koga started pacing back and fourth,"You what, lately your scent has changed."

Kagome raised an eyebrow,"What does it smell like now huh?

Koga stopped pacing and walked towards Kagome and pointed at her,"You smell like a mutt! You smell like that Inucaca! Have you mated with him?

"NO!"

"Your lying!"

"NO I Am Not okay, InuYasha is a friend a really good friend I haven't done anything." Kagome toke a step towards Koga and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. That spark Kagome had felt with InuYasha felt like a dull spark with Koga.

Koga had seen Kagome and InuYasha kiss through Kanna's mirror and was still furious about it. He pushed her off, but this time hard.

When Kagome was being pushed off she tripped, fell back, and hit her head on the wall. She rubbed it,"Koga! You pushed me and it wasn't a gentle push either."

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE, YOU KISSED HIM, YOU CHEATED, YOU LIED AND YOU KNOW WHAT I- I I'M GOING TO GO KICK HIS ASS!" Koga stormed out the door and picked up InuYasha's scent to follow it.

* * *

><p>'That stupid mutt! Making out with my woman, I'll get her back to, at the warehouse.' Koga reached his destination in no time.'What the hell is he doing in Kagome's dorm.'<p>

Koga broke the door down and walked in,"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU MUTT!"

Shippo jumped at the sound off the Koga's voice.

The bang of the door falling to the floor and Koga's yelling woke InuYasha up,"What?"

Miroku just stared at Koga wide eyed,"Uh... Hey there buddy."

Koga shot a derisive* look at Miroku,"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Miroku frowned and hid behind the table,"Okay."

InuYasha had gotten up and walked up to Koga,"Why did you break Kagome's door down?"

Koga grabbed at InuYasha's throat and clenched it tightly,"YOU KISSED KAGOME!" Koga drove InuYasha to the wall.

* * *

><p>Kagome was running as fast as she could,"I've got to get to InuYasha." Kagome was lacking air and her legs were starting to hurt. She felt like her lungs had been set on fire.. 'I can't stop now I've gotta keep going' Kagome endured the pain in her legs and kept going.<p>

* * *

><p>InuYasha managed to knee Koga in the stomach and push him off. Koga quickly got back to his feet and lunged towards InuYasha.<p>

InuYasha quickly stepped aside and dodged so Koga would run into the wall. Miroku heard a loud bang noise and peeked at the scene,'Oh a face plant into the wall, teehee.'

'If i don't take care of him now, then there's a chance he'll hurt me badly.' InuYasha thought and then jumped on Koga while he was recovering from the face plant in the wall. InuYasha pulled on Koga's pony tail and punched his neck.

Koga flipped over and pinned InuYasha down. He started punching at his face but InuYasha blocked before he could,"Look, we kissed out of a dare!"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE!"

Kagome was right outside in the hallway and barged in. She saw Koga attacking InuYasha's face and screamed,"KOGA STOP!" She ran towards him and tried to pull him off.

He ended up elbowing her in the gut,"GO AWAY YOU CHEATING SLUT!"

Kagome was hit so hard that she was thrown back and began to cry. That's what made InuYasha snap, seeing Kagome get hurt. InuYasha aimed a powerful punch in Koga's neck and then threw him off and began to beat him so hard that he Koga spat out blood. It wasn't long til Koga was knocked out and his face looked like a deformed wolf demon.

InuYasha kept beating him even though he was knocked out. This was scaring Kagome,''InuYasha stop, please stop.''

He stopped. As if he was a machine that ran out of oil and stopped working.

Kagome still cried and InuYasha walked to her, and sat next to her,''You okay."

All he heard was weeping.

InuYasha hugged her and she hugged back and cried into his shoulder.

Miroku came out from behind the table,"Well I'm just gonna leave you guys alone." He made sure they weren't looking and then sneaked into Sango's room.

"H-h-he pushed-d me and I... I hit the w-wall."

"When did this happen?"

"He thought I-I was cheating on him with y-y-you."

'How I wish..' ''Oh, are you gonna break it off with him?"

"I- I don't kn-know."

* * *

><p>"Oh sweet, sweet, sweet silky threats!" Miroku was rubbing Sango's underwear to his face.<strong>(I know right, but his grandfather is Happosai, right, or at least in this fan fiction x))<strong>

Miroku started digging through Sango's underwear/bra drawer. He grabbed them all at once and fell on he bed and threw them up in the air. As the underwear and bras rained over him he sighed,"Ah, this is the life!''

* * *

><p>InuYasha asked,"Has he hit you before?"<p>

"No, this is the f- first time, i just d-don't understand why he'd ever hit m-me"

"I don't know either but I'd never hurt you.''

Kagome continued to cry and left InuYasha's shirt wet, but he didn't mind. It still broke his heart to see her cry, but he didn't know how to cheer her up."Kagome please don't cry, it hurts me to see you cry."

"O-okay."

"Want me to stay here tonight?"

Kagome nodded and then wiped her eyes," I feel like watching a movie."

"Which movie?"

"The hangover?"

* * *

><p>*Halfway through the movie*<p>

Shippo was taking a nap so it was okay to watch The Hangover. Kagome was already laughing. Laughing was a remedy for everything, it can heal a wound in the heart quickly or slowly. InuYasha was feeling better too, seeing Kagome laugh was much better than seeing her cry,"Are you feeling better?"

Kagome nodded happily,"Yeah, wait where's Koga?"

InuYasha looked over his shoulder. Koga was still laying on the wooden floor,"He's still knocked out."

"How hard did you hit him?''

"I dunno, pretty hard I guess."

"I think we should take him back to his dorm, after the movie though."

"Sure."

Just then Sango walked in,"Hey I'm ho- What the heck happened to Koga?"

InuYasha chuckled,"I beat the crap out of the jackass."

Sango nodded,"Okay, ooh the hangover! Hold on I'm going to go change and then I'll be back."

Sango walked into her room and saw Miroku throwing her underwear and bras into the air,"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

Miroku sat straight up,"Uh... Hello there Sango, I was just um..."

"MIROKU!" Sango charged at Miroku,"LECHER!"

Sango landed on top of Miroku and he smiled,"Oh Sango, I didn't know you wanted me so bad!"

This just made Sango even angrier,"WHAT?"

InuYasha and Kagome went to investigate what was going on. They walked in to see Sango on top of Miroku. Kagome backed away,"Uh... I'll just be going now."

Sango got off of Miroku,"NO NO! Its not what it looks like, I wa-"

Miroku wrapped his arm around Sango's waist."What Sango means to say is... We are in love and she was trying to seduce me when-"

Sango slapped Miroku,"That is not what was happening, I caught Miroku messing around with my bras and underwear and I tackled him and ended up on top of him."

Kagome nodded,"I buy Sango's version."

InuYasha chuckled,"Hahaha but if Miroku was telling the truth then that would be very funny."

Sango glared,"Oh really?"

''Yeah"

"Don't test me InuYasha."

"OOH I'm so scared!" InuYasha backed away and went to the living room.

Sango got off her bed and grabbed Miroku's arm,"Perv! Get the hell out of my bed!"

Miroku pouted,"Can I come back later tonight?"

"NO!"

"Poo, okay... But I am always a phone call away."

Sango growled and then left the room. As Sango was walking to the living room she tripped over Koga,"Ow!" She sat up,"Can we get rid of Koga or something!"

InuYasha looked back,"Oh yeah, here I'll take care of that." He grabbed Koga's feet and dragged him out the door. He came back in a minute and closed the door behind him. Then lazily fell onto the couch.

Sango raised her brow,"Where did you put him?"

"Supply closet."

"What?"

"He'll eventually wake up and get the hell out of there."

"But what if he's dead?"

"Even better!"

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled."I still love him you know!"

'Aw crap she just had to say 'I still love him' even after all the fighting and arguing?' ''Feh fine, want me to take him to his dorm?''

"No, its fine just leave him in the closet."

"Okay then."

InuYasha heard a yawn and turned around, Shippo had woken up."Aw damn it Shippo, now we can't watch The Hangover."

Kagome changed the channel,''Its okay, lets just watch a different thing." Kagome was flipping through channels and when she couldn't find anything she went to the HBO channels."Aha! How bout Diary Of A Wimpy Kid?"

Miroku nodded,"Funny movie, that wrestling chick reminds me of Sango."

Sango jumped off the couch,"What!"

"Well she beats up the poor kid, which is what you kinda do to me."

InuYasha chuckled,"Ha but you deserve it, that kid however, just has bad luck."

Kagome nodded in agreement,"Remember when Sango and Miroku had first met?"

InuYasha laughed,"Oh I remember alright."

*Flashback: Sango and Miroku first meet*

"Are you sure Miroku won't grope Sango?" Kagome asked InuYasha.

"Don't worry Kagome, he promised."

"Okay."

"Oh here comes Sango."

Sango had chosen to wear booty shorts that day along with a green tank top."Hello!"

Kagome noticed what she was wearing,"Oh no, why did you have to wear booty shorts?"

Sango looked down at herself,"What? I just grabbed random clothes!"

"But why booty shorts! Booty shorts!"

Just then Miroku called out from the hall,"Hey InuYasha- Ohohoho who is that?" Miroku started at Sango. He kept walking and went right past InuYasha and right up to Sango and smiled in her face,"Hello, hello."

Sango waved,"Uh... Hi"

Miroku opened his arms wide and then wrapped them around Sango's waist. His hand crept to her butt and he just did a light rub before a full grab,"Oh! So firm and-"

"HENTAI!" Sango screamed and pushed Miroku off and began to slap him silly.

Kagome faced InuYasha,"You said he promised!"

"He did!"

"Well I don't think I can pry Sango off of Miroku, she's pissed."

InuYasha sighed,"The first of many, oh well I'll try to get her off.''

*End of flashback: Sango and Miroku first meet*

Sango snored,"Heh How can I forget, the first of many slaps I gave Miroku."

Miroku looked like he was gazing of into space with googly eyes,"Ah the first time I felt Sango's firm yet-"

Sango threw a pillow at Miroku,"OH SHUT UP!"

Sango had thrown the pillow hard and it sort of looked as if it was a slap in disguise. InuYasha chuckled and Kagome giggled.

Miroku pouted,"Hey that hurt you know."

Sango smiled,"I know."

Miroku smiled back, which caused Sango to have a light pink blush. They starred at each other for a little bit until they realized that InuYasha and Kagome were watching them.

Sango snapped out of it,"Oh um... So Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you and InuYasha meet?''

Kagome smiled,"I'll never forget that day."

InuYasha smiled too,"Neither will I."

Sango clapped once,"Hey I wanna know, I'm curious."

Kagome sighed,"Okay so it all started out like this..."

* * *

><p><strong>BIG WORD OF THE DAY!: Derisive.<br>**

**I think I'll end it there. I'll explain how InuYasha and Kagome first met in the next chapter. Oh and I would like to say that I am so sorry for all of you how lost someone in 9/11, I have a friend who lost her cousin in that tragic event, and I hope all those that died on that day are watching us happily in peace.**

**How American River went: They water kinda took me away, and I was chicken to go into the deep, I had a bad experience as a kid. Wiz khalifas(wasps, get it? black and yellow, black and yellow) buzzed around us. Then we found a pretty rock with a mini waterfall, we climbed it and near it was a hobo nest. With beer bottles, a pillow, and an old fire pit. Crayfish came near us and there was also a dead fish. I drank lots of soda and now I'm on restriction, ITS SO HORRIBLE FOR ME NOT TO HAVE SODA! ITS LIKE NO AIR! Other than that it was pretty fun.**

**Please review!**


	8. Sorry!

Sorry! I haven't updated in such a long time! My computer has been broken for such a long time and it just got fixed today e.e anyway, I have also been very busy lately, and my life has been ugh. I've had lots of problems lately, but most of them I've managed to fix and school is meh but I'm on break now so yay! But again so sorry, I'll work on the story now, please forgive me?


	9. You probably hate me

I am so sorry for not updating at all in over a year... I think. Computer was broken for the longest time. I got super busy, people have died, I had surgery, school drama, etc. god. I am so sorry! I am considering canceling this story and making a new and better one ... I am pretty sure I am.


End file.
